


Don't text girls

by SapphicAndSarcastic



Series: The Life chronicles of Robin S [5]
Category: Orginal Work
Genre: Abuse, Beating, M/M, Violence, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicAndSarcastic/pseuds/SapphicAndSarcastic
Summary: Asher found out Robin was texting a girl from his class, and he is not happy about it





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exercpt from the book I'm writing, THIS IS ABUSE. THE WHOLE FIC IS ABUSE AND VIOLENCE. don't read if that upsets you.

"Asher, please don't do this. I'm sorry, I'm sorry...sor.." Asher drew back the hand that wasn't holding Robin's collar. Swinging roundhouse and hitting Robin's lower jaw. Asher reeled back again, aiming for Robin's abdomen. Punch after punch was thrown. Robin sobbing the entire time, alternating between wiping his eyes and wiping his bloodied mouth.

"You learn your lesson yet?" Robin nodded hesitantly, which angered the other. "I guess not." Asher pushed him to the ground, stomping on his lower stomach. Robin gagged.  
"Asher stop! I promise I won't do it again. I'm sorry!"  
"You're pathetic. I'm basically doing you favor right now." He brought his heavy boot down on Robin's groin, eliciting a pained whimper for the boy on the ground. "Please." Another harsh stomp-this time on his collarbone. Asher bent down, yanking Robin up by his hair. "Asher, I'm begging you-" "Shut up! You're just making yourself look worse. Just be a man for once and take it." He grabbed Robin's arm and cracked it with all the force he could. The snap of his elbow was drowned out by Robin's screaming. Asher threw his boyfriend back to the ground."I'm going out, clean yourself up and scram, I'm bringing a girl home."


End file.
